the lonley time lord
by Zjedmun
Summary: the doctor is just fizzeling and fozzeling and he enters a parralel world and experiances some changes!
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely time lord**

There were many heroes in the universe stretching across the stars but the greatest hero of all time was a man called the doctor. This man was not human he was the last time lord of gallifrey. Although in structure he was humanoid he had two hearts that made four beats and had a mind filled with all the knowledge of the universe. He travelled time and space in his TARDIS. (time and relative dimension in space) an almost invincible time machine that took the form of a 1960's police box and it was bigger on the inside. The most peculiar thing about the doctor was that he had the ability to change his face. When he died or got too old he would heal himself and become a completely new man! So far the doctor had regenerated to his tenth form who he found quite rude. He has dark brown hair and wore a blue suit and a long coat.

The doctor hummed to himself whilst pressing buttons, pulling levers and others things like that when the other side of the consol make a beeping noise that he had never heard before. He rushed around and had a look.

"A break in the vortex leading to a parallel universe that is very likely to be where rose is now? That's impossible! Although…" he looked around at the interior of his time machine.

"You love to prove me wrong don't you?" he said with a massive grin on his face. He then stretched over to another side of the console on pulled on a lever and the TARDIS headed straight towards the break in the vortex. As it passed through however a great bolt of blue lightning burst from the console and hit him on the chest, launching him backwards off his feet and into the wall of the TARDIS and he blacked out still grinning into the darkness. "a-alons-y…."

It was a rainy day around ponyville and twilight sparkle and her friend spike the little dragon were just sitting back and reading as they would usually do. But something disturbed them. A faint whirring grinding noise. But they just shrugged it off. Then it got louder and louder and eventually there was a crash in the window above them and a big blue box came tumbling down towards spike. Twilight acted and caught the box with her magic. "nnggghhhh!" twilight struggled with the weight of this thing and gently lowered it to the floor. Spike wide eyed and aw struck got up and looked around at the tardis. "Hmmmm doesn't look dangerous..." And scratched his chin while twilight was gasping for breath behind him.

"I ... Have ….. Never… lifted….. Anything that … heavy…"

Back in the TARDIS however some changes has gone underway. He woke up and stumbled to is feet. His eyes were fuzzy and blurred and moved slowly towards the console. His feet made an unusual clanging noise on the metal grate floor he looked down." Hooves!" he cried" I've never had hooves before! Wow they feel weird." He had a look at his changed body. "Hmmm I must be a horse of some kind…" he still wore his brown long coat. He had chestnut colored fur and a darker mane.

"Well this is stra-woah!" he had just stumbled over his own hooves and fell over onto his face.

"Oooowww…"

Twilight stomped over to the doors her face filled with fury and bashed her hoof against the door and shouted "you idiot , you almost killed me and my friend!"

A there was a pause but then a male voice came from inside the box saying. "oh blimey im sorry!" then a series of clanging noises of things falling over mixed with the voice of the person inside the box made spike try to stop himself from giggling. "ill be right out! hold on! Ah hello!" a chestnut colored stallion in a long dark brown coat hopped out of the blue box. the two open mouthed beings didn't speak And he gave them a look of confusion.

"What?"

The little dragon spoke.

"You just…. And then you…!"

"Oh yeah I do that" he gave them a guilty look.

"Who are you?" said the female pony.

"Me? Im the doctor! Nice to meet you miss… uuhh" holding out his hoof.

"Twilight. Twilight sparkle." Taking the hoof.

"Im spike!" said the little purple dragon.

"Ah hello spike! Now that we all know each other ill ask you another question. Have you heard of someone called rose tyler?


	2. Chapter 2

**The lonely time lord, part two: the finding of friends.**

As the three new friends walked out of twilights house spike sprayed questions at the doctor at rapid pace

"Why is your time machine a police box? How do you fit inside it? What's your real name? What's that in your pocket? Some kind of pen?"

The doctor just casually ignored these questions and decided to listen to twilight's questions.

"Who is rose? What does she look like?"

"I don't know that twilight… she looked different in my world but if she went through the same change as me then she may look different." He explained to her. Then a sudden realization popped into her head. And she gasped, making both the doctor and spike jump.

"You're from a different world?"

"Oh yes... Well a different universe"

"Wow… ok then uuuhhh… we need to ask the princess if she has noticed any new ponies that have just suddenly appeared in her kingdom."

"Right how are we gonna do that?"

"Well we could send a message to her or we could use your teleporting box to get to her palace…"

"Hmm I think I would like to meet this princess if you don't mind?"

"Ok in the meantime ill ask my friends and see if they have seen her and you can take us up to the palace tomorrow."

"Sounds good" the doctor replied with his usual broad grin.

"Id love to meet your friends!"

"Ok we will start of at pinkie pies house and then-"the doctor had began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" she asked irritably.

"Im sorry but- hee hee hee… in my world we have names like Fred or Amy." He said still with a big smile.

"Oh right!" she laughed "Anyways be prepared because pinkie pie is a bit full on."

"How?" the doctor asked.

"Well whenever something exiting happens she HAS to celebrate with a party"

"Haha. I bet she is energetic then because this place must get very exiting..." he said, looking around.

"Well not really. I mean it's sunny and stuff but nothing really happens often..."

"Ah"

At pinkie pies house they knocked on the door and a high pitched voice came from inside.

"Who is it?"

"Its twilight!" and as soon as she had finished saying her name the door swiftly swung open and a pink pony walked out.

"Hey Twi! Ooo! Who's you friend?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"This is the doctor, we're looking for a friend of his. You haven't noticed any new ponies about have you?"

"hmmm not that I remember." She shrugged.

"Ok" the doctor said.

"Will you let us know if you see any strange activity going on? It would help me and twilight a lot." He gestured himself and his other two companions.

"Certainly!"

"Ok then! Well just ask the other girls if they have seen anyone!" twilight called over her shoulder.

"Ok see you later guys!"

"Bye pinkie!" spike called back.

They walked through town for a while until the doctor asked:

"Well then! Who next?"

"Hhmmm, well we could see if rainbow dash is about."

"Rainbow dash? What's she like then?" he asked.

"Well you haven't met any yet but she's-. "Then a great rainbow colored blur zoomed past both their faces.

"The fastest Pegasus in ALL of equastria? Yup that's me!" cried what the doctor assumed to be rainbow dash. She had a rainbow colored mane and tail and her fur was light blue.

"Blimey! You ARE fast! And cocky!"

"Oh! Your new around here aren't you? What's you name? "She asked while lying down on a cloud.

"My names the doctor and yes I have only just arrived. I'm looking for a friend of mine, she's called rose Tyler have you seen her?" He called up to the rainbow colored pony.

"Uumm, I can't say that I have actually." She scratched at her chin. "Nope don't remember"

Twilight called up to the cloud. "Ok then sorry to bother you dashy!"

"Oh any time twilight! Anytime!" She called back.

And so they continued their search.


	3. Chapter 3

**The lonely time lord part three: the list of friends.**

The doctor had made a little list of all twilight's friends that they were going to see. It was about midday and the sun had broken through the cloud, letting its light reflect of the puddles on the floor from where the rain had fallen. All the ponies of pony Ville had begun to come out of their houses into the sunlight.

"Ok guys!" spike yawned "I think im gonna head back home. I'm tired…"

"Ok then spike see you back at the house!"

The doctor and twilight had already been walking about trying to find someone who knew the whereabouts of rose Tyler.

"Right who's next on the list?" twilight asked the doctor as they were walking down the streets.

"Applejack… who is applejack?" he asked.

"Oh you will like her she is part of a HUGE family called the apple family and they all work on this big farm harvesting-"

"Apples?" the doctor cut her off?

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" he said with a smile on his face

They past through the apple tree forests and came to the edge of it and saw lots of fields and farming tools and things like that. Then twilight called out to a big red stallion with blond hair that was pulling an old plow and chewing on a piece of straw.

"Hey mackintosh!" she said while running over to him

He seemed to have a very bored look in his eyes but then he looked at twilight and had a relaxed smile on his face.

"Howdy twilight!" he replied.

"Is applejack around?" she asked

"Eeeyup. She's doing her normal thing"

"Ok, thanks Mack!" she called as she ran back towards the doctor.

"What was that all about then?"

"I was asking where applejack was." She slowed down just in front of him.

"Ah right! Where is she then?"

"In the fields, apple bucking!"

Apple bucking. The art of kicking an apple tree and apples falling down from it. The master of this was Applejack, she was light brown with a blond mane just like mackintoshes, and she could kick an entire tree just once and have ALL the apples rain down on her.

"Hey! Applejack! We need your help a second!" twilight called.

"Oh! Howdy twilight! And mister uuuhhh, sorry I don't think I have seen you around.

"Just call me the doctor." He shrugged.

She then laughed and turned to face twilight. "Ok then! So twilight, what brings you and the good doctor over here to my field?" she tilted her head on the question.

"Well we have been going around pony Ville to find the doctors friend. I pony called rose Tyler. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Well then…" she seemed to go into deep thought. After a moment or two of waiting the doctor finally said:" yes?"

And she seemed to jump out of her thoughts and shout "NOPE! Haven't seen her!"

"Ok then we'll just leave you to your apple bucking then!" twilight said with a grin

As they walked away however the doctor thought to himself for a moment.

"Something isn't right here… I doubt its coincidence that none of your friends so far remember seeing her… something is definitely wrong…" he murmured.

"What do you mean doctor?" twilight gave him a worried look.

He had a firm determined look on his face. "I reckon that something is massing with you friends memory, something… odd." He paused and looked down at a small puddle

"What could have the power to meddle with memories?" she asked.

The doctor then wore a grave look. "I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong…"

"Ok then… who's next on the list?" she said this to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Oh um." He then fumbled into his pockets for the pad of paper. "Let's see then! Flutter shy." He then slipped it back into his pocket.

"Flutter shy huh? Ok then let's get to hers and then let's go see rarity."

"Ok then. Lead on!"

They found Fluttershy AND rarity both under a tree both having a conversation about weather keeping pets in a house is a good thing or not.

"How come you don't like squirrels they are SO cute!" her voice did not seem to match the expression of frustration on her face. Instead she had an extremely quiet voice. She was yellow and had a light pink mane.

"I'm sorry darling but they are flee ridden nut biting rodents that run around messing things up and stuff" rarity was and exceptionally pretty pony. She was white and had a deep purple mane.

"Hey girls!" twilight called over to them.

"Hello darling!" rarity said "and you sir!" the doctor's strait face turned into a smile.

"Hey twilight!" Fluttershy said in her extremely quiet voice. "Is this a new friend of yours?" she added

"Yup! And we came to you guys to see if you could help us with something!"

"Anything darling." Rarity replied.

"Well me and the doctor here" she gestured herself and the doctor who was still curiously looking around at all the trees. "We are trying to find a friend of his and wondered if you could help! Her name is rose Tyler. Does that ring any bells?"

"Well the names familiar but… no I don't remember any pony by that name. You fluttershy?"

She shook her head. "Nope…"

"Ok then guys see you later!"

"Hope you find her!" fluttershy called to them as they walked off.

The doctor had that grave look on his face again.

"Its him… it's him who's doing it…"he whispered to himself as they walked out of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**The lonely time lord part 4: old alliances**

The doctor and twilight were walking back to the library. The sun was setting, letting off a pale orange color that lit up the sky. What was left of the puddles on the ground was gone and everypony had been going back inside.

The doctor sighed his hooves hurt, his eyes were weary and his legs were shaking.

"Lets hope for some better luck tomorrow huh?" he looked at the also weary twilight walking alongside him.

"Yeah, and let's hope we stop this memory medaling….. Thing!"

But somepony caught the doctor's eye. It couldn't be him could it? He stopped and put his hoof in front of twilight. She stopped with a surprised look.

"What is it doctor?" she looked at him.

"It's... It's….. MICKEY!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Mickey smith's transformation made him look not all that different. He was a bit darker brown and had a slightly darker mane. He seemed to hear the doctors shout and responded by looking around. Then he looked directly at the doctor, squinted and then a smile grew on his face and he galloped towards the doctor and twilight.

"Mickey you brilliant human you!" by this time twilight had a confused look on her face.

"Good to see you to doctor!" he said while skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Wait what? Who's this? I have never seen him before!" twilight looked between the doctor and Mickey who were asking and answering questions very fast! Things like "how did you get here? "Or "no mate how did YOU get here?"

"Oi!" twilight managed to shout over both of them. They both gave her startled looks.

"Who is this?" she regained control and said in a calm voice.

"Oh sorry twilight. This is Mickey! He is friend of roses!" he had a massive grin on his face.

"Oh more than just a friend now mate! I proposed!" he also had a grin.

The doctor's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! When did this all happen?"

"On petes world mate!" he was still smiling.

"Oh blimey… oh! Mickey! Where is she? The tardis picked up her life reading on this planet!" said the doctor.

"Oh uuhh me and her got separated by a crowd of ponies. I haven't been able to find her since." He scratched at the back of his neck.

"Ok then. Twilight I don't think there is any need to see your princess now." He looked right at his companion.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because…" he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a blue tipped pen looking object.

"We can find her with this!" and then it rolled of his hoof.

"Oh blimey…" he picked it up again. And it rolled off again.

"Humph! Oh wait I have an idea!" he bent down and picked it up with his teeth.

"Ah! Dere re are!" he said happily. Mickey and twilight gave him confused looks.

"How are you gonna find her with that?" twilight asked.

"It will getect der gackround wadiation!" he said.

"Ok! Whatever that is…" she mumbled under her breath.

They followed the buzzing noise of his sonic screwdriver all around pony Ville until it got stronger down an alleyway.

"This is near where we got separated!" Mickey pointed out.

"Mickey?" said the doctor who put the screwdriver into his pocket.

"Yes doctor?" they started to walk down the alleyway.

"How exactly did you and rose get here?"

"Well we arrived this morning. We used those warp thingies that crossed parallel universes like the ones we used in canary wharf all those years ago."

"How did you manage that? I closed the breach!" he said with a slightly betrayed look on his face.

"The boffins in parallel torchwood can do almost anything!" he shrugged.

They reached the end of the alley to a dead end. But there was nothing there! The screwdriver was going nuts in the doctor's pocket!

"Hmm" the doctor said and then his took out his screwdriver and pressed a button and a loud crack sounded and the wall seemed to open out in front of them onto a dark staircase.

"Ok. You first doctor!" Mickey said hastily

"No way! You first!" the doctor retorted.

During this argument however twilight used her magic to make a light on her horn tip and started to make her way down the stairs. A moment later the doctor and Mickey followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The lonely time lord part five: darkness waits.**

Rose Tyler. A 24 year old woman who lived in London. Then she became a companion of the doctor, who took her to see the stars! Until the battle of torchwood when she nearly got sucked into the void if it wasn't for her parallel father Pete Tyler who caught her and teleported him and rose back to his world. Then the doctor sealed the breach but she could never see him again. The last time she saw him he was a hologram on bad wolf bay. Later in her parallel life however her and Mickey wanted to explore the stars once more so they got a few scientists from parallel torchwood and created a teleported that could break through the seal and into a universe at random and they came to a strange place inhabited by ponies! Soon after they arrived however she and Mickey got separated in a crowd. The last thing she could remember was a sharp sting in her neck and blackness.

And now here she was! In a dark room. Changed into a dark pink pony with a blond mane, Tied to a chair! She struggled for a moment, and then stopped as she heard a squeaking noise in front of her. It was an office chair. Sitting in the chair however was something she did not expect.

"Hello? Who are you?" she said nervously.

"Ah! You're awake! Good…" said a voice out of the shadows "you must be wondering who I am and what this place is? Well as to where you are I can't tell you that but what I can tell you is who I am. Nice to meet you! My name is Harold Saxon!"

As the doctor and his two companions descended down the stairs they saw a two ways that they could go. They would have to split up into groups.

"Ok then" said the doctor "Mickey I suggest that you go with twilight and I will go on my own. Be careful because this place may be a sort of labyrinth so remember where you came from. Alright?" the doctor had a serious look on his face. One that was not up to arguing with.

"Ok then" Mickey said

"Fine by me!" said twilight.

The doctor stuck his face into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He clicked it and a dim blue light came from the tip.

"Right en!" he said cheerfully "letsh go!" he started to walk away.

"Wait doctor!" twilight said "will there be anything… hostile in here?" she asked nervously.

"Almoshed shertanly" he said with a smile. "If anyfing starts chashing you jusht call and wun!" he chuckled to himself as he walked down the dark corridor. He turned a few corners and walked down a few corridors and after a while he was starting to wonder where he was.

Twilight and Mickey where walking down a corridor in the dim light of her horn.

"Sooo" said Mickey to break the awkward silence "is this your first adventure with him?"

"Well I only met him earlier today if that's what you mean" she looked at him.

"Ah right. I'm like a former companion of his." He said.

"Oh really? Are there such things as aliens?" she asked curiously.

"Hes one himself" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really? What kind of alien is he?" she asked again

"He is the last time lord of Gallifrey. They look like humans or in your case ponies but they have two hearts and when they die they become a completely new person!"

"Wow! Have you ever seen him…" she made a peculiar gesture with her hooves.

"Change?" she said.

"No… but I knew him as one man and then he changed on one of his adventures and came back just in time for Christmas one year!"

"Haha! That's great." They continued down the dark corridor.

The doctor moved slowly through the corridors and finally came to a door made of iron.

He pressed a button on his screwdriver and the lock on the door cracked and broke to the floor. He stepped inside of what seemed to be some kind of cell. On the floor he saw a quivering figure. He raised his screwdriver and saw a familiar face.

"fluttershy! What are you doing down here?" he said dropping his screwdriver and running over to her.

"I-its rarity sh-she isn't rarity." She sobbed into her hooves.

"You mean she has been replaced?" he said kindly while picking her up.

"No" she blubbered "something's wrong with HER" she cried into the doctor's coat.

"Ok flutter shy its going to be alright im gonna get you out of here!" he said to her reassuringly. He turned around with fluttershy beside him. "Let's just find a way out of here and-… oh…" as he and she walked out of the cell there was something waiting for them. It was rarity! But she did not look right and then the doctor noticed her eyes were a spinning vortex.

"You will be brought to the master…" she said in a mindless dull voice. And then the doctor peered behind her and saw three other ponies he had not seen before who had also been caught under some spell. He looked back at rarity. "By all means… lead on!"

Twilight and Mickey had stopped by and iron door that had a perfectly new and tough lock on it. Twilight pulled it off with her magic and the door swung open. Inside were all her friends! All her friends' exept for fluttershy and rarity.

"Twilight! Oh are we are glad to see you!" cried applejack.

"Girls! Who did this to you?" she said while hugging applejack who had ran up to her.

"It was rarity! She gathered us up one by one! Something's wrong with her." said rainbow dash who was sitting down in the corner.

"Who's that?" said pinkie pointing behind twilight at the dark brown stallion.

"Oh! I'm Mickey. A friend of the doctors." He greeted them.

"Well nice to meet you Mickey!" said applejack.

Twilight began to look back at the door. "Ok we need to find the doctor and get out of here!"

Mickey nodded in agreement. They all made their way out of the cell and into the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**The lonely time lord part 6: changes for the better.**

The doctor and fluttershy where escorted by the hypnotized rarity and the three other unicorns. The dark corridors echoed there steps and a spider made its way down a wall.

"Hmm. whoever there master is must like unicorns for some reason!" the doctor said under his breath. "I wonder why that is…"

Fluttershy was looking around with a worried look on her face. "w-what are they going to do with us doctor?" she whispered to him. Her voice was shaking.

The doctor had a firm look on his face. "I don't know. They might need us for something. After they have used us they might ki-"he glanced at fluttershy whose eyes were welling with tears. "Um… get rid of us."

"Stop talking!" one of the hypnotized ponies snarled at them.

Fluttershy lowered her head slightly.

The four unicorns led them to a door that was hexagonal in structure. There was a code pad set up by it. One of the four unicorns walked up to it and pressed some buttons. The hexagonal door opened. Inside was a big room with screens and monitors and control panels at every corner. The light in there was blue and unicorns were tapping away at the keyboards and looking at screens. They seemed to be looking through surveillance cameras that were placed all over ponyville.

Two of the escorts broke of from the group. Only two lead them to the door on the other side of the room.

They opened this door into a dark office. It took a second for the doctor's eyes to get used to the light. On one side of the room there was a figure on a chair. On the other side there was a control panel and a window. On the other side looked like a hazard containment room. In there was a light blue glowing sphere, floating up and down. He looked over his shoulder at a figure that seemed to be strapped to the chair. The figures face was only illuminated by the light of the orb.

"Rose! Are you ok?" said the doctor breaking up from the group and running over to her.

"Doctor! Don't-"

But it was too late. He had already hit a solid invisible forced field. He crumpled to the floor and laughing came from the other side of the room. It was a familiar voice indeed.

"Hahaha! Doctor you were always so hot headed!"

The doctor looked over his left shoulder at a desk and a grey pony with a light blond mane. He was wearing a black hoodie and had a crazed look on his face.

"Master. I haven't seen you in a while" he said with a serious look. "I see you haven't regenerated…" he noted.

"Ah but you have! I personally prefer this one. Like my base? Impressive aint it?"

"Yes very impressive but why are all your staff unicorns?" he said walking over to the desk.

The master grinned an evil grin and began to explain. "You see doctor, this!" he pointed at the orb in the hazard room. "Is allowing me to control unicorns through their horns! They possess strong psychic capabilities that leave the door to their mind open." He tapped at the side of his head with his hoof. The doctor stood agape.

The master chuckled. "Yes doctor, this is the star of arcenine!" he said triumphantly.

"That's impossible… it was lost at the end of the time war. We thought it had gone through a black hole…" he looked at the master with a worried look.

The master still grinned at him. "It did, and it was spat out here! In this universe, infested with ponies!" the master shouted and glanced at the two unicorns stood ridged in the side of the room.

Then something unexpected happened. They heard a crashing noise coming from outside the door they had entered the room in. it went on for about 30 seconds. Then purple energy started to engulf the door. Every pony in the room stood (or sat counting fluttershy and rose who were behind the shield) looking at the door.

The door burst into tiny pieces and in stepped twilight, Mickey, applejack, pinkie pie, and rainbow dash.

The doctor held out his hoof with a startled look. "Twilight! Look out!" but it was too late and the two unicorns had put a bubble around the five companions.

"You'd better lets us out of here or ill beat the brains outa all of you!" said a furious applejack trying to buck her way out of the shield.

"Don't struggle guys! Ill gets you out of there!" the doctor assured them.

The master walked over to the bubble and looked at twilight. "How come the orb didn't bring you under my control?" the said with a confused look.

The doctor spoke. "She has power over the orb. The can close her mind."

The master turned to look at the doctor and snarled at him. "Impossible…"

"No master, she has freedom." The doctor gave him a firm look. "I will put a stop to this madness one way or another." He drew his sonic screwdriver with his teeth. But the master was quick and had his laser screwdriver out and aimed at the doctor then fired.

The beam of yellow light made its way swiftly made its way though the air.

The doctor raised his screwdriver and a blue energy shield emanated from its tip, deflecting the beam of light.

The master had a look of anger on his face. "NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFETED BY YOU!" he shot at him again. The doctor deflected it with a little struggle.

The master took a moment to charge up a massive beam of light at the tip and he quite literally threw the beam at the doctor and it hit the shield still emanating from the laser screwdriver. The doctor was pushed back into the controls and let down his shield as he crumpled to the floor.

The master blind by rage threw another laser at the doctor. It missed and hit the control panel. Electricity and sparks flew from it and it seemed to just break.

The two hypnotized unicorns' eyes went back to normal and the bubble they had put around the five companions popped.

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE!" the master ranted and stomped the floor.

The confused unicorns shook their heads.

"Ooohh… where am I?" said one of them whiles the other one stumbled with dizziness.

The shield around flutter shy and rose had gone now and they both looked around at every pony. Rose seemed especially confused.

The control panel flashed with lightning and electricity wrapped itself around the doctor and he began to writhe in pain, screaming.

Every pony in the room ran over to him.

The master shouted at them. "No! Stop! That stuff is incredibly dangerous stay back! We just have to wait until it stops." He said firmly.

Once the lightning had subsided they ran over to the limp doctors body and rolled him over.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He was dead.

Everypony in the room began to cry. Even the master!

Rose suddenly looked up with hope in her eyes.

"How long since he changed into a pony?" she asked twilight.

Twilight also looked up. "This morning…" she sobbed.

Rose began to beam. "He must-"but before she could say anything the doctor's body began to glow faintly. A golden glow. The golden partials emanated from his body and swirled around him. "w-what's happening?" asked pinkie shakily.

He gasped (this made every pony jump) and sat up quickly and the regeneration energy floated off.

"r-rose?" he asked.

Rose smiled at him. "Yes doctor?"

"What time is it?" he turned his head towards her.

"Quarter to six, why?" she said with a confused look on her face

"Good. Nearly tea time!" he stood up and looked over to where the master was standing.

He was gone! The doctor managed to stop himself from crying with frustration. And they made there way out of the now deserted base.


	7. Chapter 7

**The lonely time lord part 7: the end?**

The doctor and his companions walked back up the stairs to the base they had gone down. It was night time and evrypony had gone inside their houses.

A confused rarity was talking to rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie and applejack about how she couldn't remember what happened.

Twilight was talking to Mickey, rose and the doctor.

"Do you guys do this kind of thing often?" she asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

They looked at each other and then looked back at her.

"We used to…" said rose.

"Well do you guys want to again?" the doctor looked at them.

Mickey's eyes lit up. "Definitely!" he said with a grin.

"Im up for it!" rose said.

The doctor smiled. "Naturally!" he clapped his hooves together and rubbed them. "How about you Twi? Up for another adventure?" he asked hopefully.

She hesitated. "Spike would miss me…" she said looking at her hooves.

The doctor maintained his grin. "That's one of the perks of having a time machine!"

She looked a little nervous. "Ok then. Can I be back here by 7:00 tonight?" she decided.

The doctor nodded. "You could be back here earlier today! But that would create a paradox…" he shrugged.

They walked down the streets of ponyville. Dim street lights were lit and the moon was shining with the glittering stars.

Rose had a worried look. "What happened to the master? Is he still out there?" she said glancing over to him.

"Oh yes. He will be back and there isn't much use looking for him."

They reached twilight's house and walked in.

Spike was reading in his bed and looked at them inquisitively. "Where have you guys been all day?" he said lowering his book.

Twilight and the doctor chuckled. "It's a long story!" twilight said.

Rose and Mickey stared at the small dragon.

Mickey said in a higher pitched voice"is that a dragon?" he pointed at spike.

Twilight walked over to spike. "Ok spike I will be back in a bit. The doctor is going to show me something ok?"

He shrugged. "Sure thing!"

The doctor led them to the tardis doors and opened them. Twilight gasped while Mickey and rose walked in.

The doctor mouthed what twilight was saying. "It's bigger on the inside!" she said in awe.

"Really? Hadn't noticed…" he murmured sarcastically. He walked over to the console and looked at his companions. "Where to first then?"

HELLO GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
